1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing material used as a cushioning material configured to store a fluid such as a gas or liquid and protect a material to be packed, and a packing method using the packing material.
2. Related Art
In general, while an electrical product such as a notebook computer or the like is packed using styrene foam as a packing material, the styrene foam causes a large burden in storage and distribution costs before packing. In order to solve the problem, a need to use a plastic film as an air packing material for packaging is increasing.
Various kinds of materials are provided from the related art to use a gas seal bag formed of a plastic film as an air packing material for packaging.
In particular, a gas seal bag disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-225945 is constituted by a supply path 2 of air formed by overlapping plastic films and adhering necessary places thereof and a sealing bag 3 of air connected to one side edge thereof, and a plurality of partition sealing bags 4 of air to which the sealing bag 3 is adhered at a plurality of places and a check valve 5 disposed to communicate and block each of the partition sealing bags 4 and the supply path 2 are installed at the sealing bag 3. The gas seal bag is configured to naturally form an accommodating space of an object to be packed having a required depth by folds 6 formed by separately adhering two rows in both sides of the sealing bag 3 in a direction transverse to each of the partition sealing bags 4.
However, in the gas seal bag, since the seal bag main body needs to have a size to cover the entire packing object, a large amount of plastic film is needed when a capacity of a packing object is large.
In addition, a packaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-298383 includes a bottom skid having an upper surface to which a body to be packaged is fixed, a prismatic body configured to cover from an upper portion of a body to be packaged fixed to the bottom skid, an upper box body in which a packing material configured to protect an upper portion of a body to be packaged in a box body with a bottom surface open and configured to cover the upper portion of the body to be packaged, and a cover member detachably installed on an outer surface ground area of the upper box body abutting the planar member when a side surface of a packing box constituted by the prismatic body and the upper box body is grounded, and is integrated by fastening an outer circumference including a portion of the cover member with a band.
Then, it is described that “as shown in FIG. 2, a cover member 6 has a substantially octagonal planar shape upon deployment, and bend lines 6b and perforated lines 6c are respectively formed therein,” and a planar member such as corrugated cardboard is used as a cover member.
However, since a portion of the body to be packaged is protected and then fastened by a band to be integrated, the protection is insufficient.
In addition, a bendable multistage cushioning multiwall sack disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-161245 is a bendable multistage cushioning multiwall sack used for packing of an article, and includes a first seal bag sheet including a plurality of first cushioning zones, a second seal bag sheet including a plurality of second cushioning zones, and a light reflective piece attached to a side surface of the first seal bag sheet near the second seal bag sheet and configured to reflect light by the article. One end of the second seal bag sheet is connected to the first seal bag sheet to come in contact with the first seal bag sheet, the plurality of second cushioning zones correspond to the plurality of first cushioning zones, respectively, three sides of the first cushioning zone corresponding to each of the second cushioning zones are adhered by heat seal to form an accommodating space configured to accommodate the article, and the article is cushioned and protected by the first seal bag sheet and the second seal bag sheet.
However, in these sheets, side surfaces of the body to be packaged cannot be sufficiently protected.